


Их город

by Vitce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не знал, как и откуда они появились. Никто не знал, зачем существуют. Но скоро все изменится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Их город

Город взбрыкнул и выбросил Кисе к эстакаде возле торгового центра.   
Здесь пахло едой, людьми, возбуждением толпы. Шум машин, разговоры и музыка потекли в уши, наполнили черепную коробку, откликаясь внутри эхом. Кисе нравились многолюдные места, в конце концов, в других людях была его сила.  
Сунув руки в карманы, он прошел вдоль парковки, миновал мощеную площадку перед входом и нырнул в гулкий зеркально-кондиционированный свет внутри. Внутри ощущение присутствия стало сильнее — продрало по загривку густой волной мурашек. Кисе пошел вдоль бесконечного ряда прозрачных витрин, мимо манекенов, неотличимых от людей, мимо людей, похожих на манекены. Его не интересовали «ошеломляющие скидки» и «суперакции», он весь растекся, расслабился, позволил своему телу двигаться самому, почти без участия разума.   
Когда-то Акаши потребовалось немало времени, чтобы научить его входить в это особое состояние. Кисе вставал на след, а потом приходил в себя в каких-нибудь трущобах или обнаруживал, что все это время нарезал круги вокруг школы. Теперь таких проблем у него больше не было.  
Внутри было многолюдно. Все эти люди жили, дышали, торопились, работали, делали покупки, назначали свидания, не зная, что совсем рядом плывет чужая сила, от которой на языке остается терпкий железный привкус. Они вообще ничего не знали, ходили мимо баров и магазинов, открытых только для таких, как Кисе. С другой стороны, мало кому из их посетителей удавалось жить обычной жизнью, так что, можно сказать, в итоге все были квиты.   
Кисе поднялся на эскалаторе на второй этаж — чужое присутствие тянуло все выше и выше. На него смотрели, к этому Кисе тоже давно привык. Сама суть его способностей была притягательна для людей. Уходя, Кисе уносил в себе частичку каждого из них: гладкий отработанный жест блондинки в черном платье, ловкий шаг мужчины при галстуке, неожиданно грациозный поворот головы некрасивой девочки в очках. Они провожали его глазами, Кисе чувствовал их взгляды на лопатках. Кожа зудела от них.   
Кисе свернул в пустой коридор, и взгляды отпустили. Возле служебного входа никого не было, дверь была закрыта кодовым замком. Кисе посмотрел по сторонам и на секунду стал стариком-служащим, которого успел заметить еще раньше, на первом этаже. Кости заныли, грудь сдавило, скованные артритом пальцы казались чужими и неловкими, пока Кисе набирал код.   
Замок пискнул и дверь открылась. Кисе торопливо стряхнул с себя старика — ему не нравилось держать в себе эту удушающую дряхлость, этот неостановимо-близкий ход времени — и нырнул на лестницу.   
Здесь было пусто и очень тихо. Все звуки, все голоса остались снаружи, исчез информационный шум и раздражители. След теперь чувствовался остро и ярко, будто под ребра впился крючок, и неведомый рыболов все тянул и тянул Кисе куда-то. Он мог бы идти с закрытыми глазами.   
По ступенькам Кисе почти взбежал. Дважды пришлось открывать кодовые двери: один раз хватило старика, другой раз Кисе использовал охранника. Держать его было тяжелее, напряженные плечи подрагивали, между лопаток выступил пот. Секунду стояла тишина, потом дверь на крышу тоже пискнула и открылась.   
Кисе вывалился прямо в объятия прохладного вечернего ветра, остановился, чувствуя, как остывает горячий лоб, наслаждаясь острой твердой силой, которая на таком расстоянии тянула его почти нестерпимо. Крыша за день набрала жара и теперь отдавала тепло, согревая ступни даже сквозь подошву ботинок. Кисе прошел последние десять шагов и сел.   
— Привет, Аоминеччи, — сказал он, привалившись боком к Аомине. Тот скосил глаза.   
— Пришел все-таки. Так и думал, что это ты вокруг топчешься.   
— Ну знаешь ли! — Кисе растянулся рядом с ним, закинул руки за голову. Куртка потом будет грязнющая, да и черт с ней. Небо таяло закатными цветами. Густые, теплые облака, похожие на волны клубничного мороженого, накатывали на первые звезды. — Тебя долго не было в городе.   
— Дела, — лениво отозвался Аомине. — Ацуши сейчас в Аките, ты знаешь? Нашел интересного парня, натаскивает его.   
— Мурасакибараччи? — удивился Кисе. Отъезд не был для него сюрпризом. Токио — большой город, но даже здесь места на всех не хватало. Кисе это не касалось, он не имел собственного места. Кому-то нужно было передавать сообщения, следить за междоусобными распрями и поединками, и Кисе был таким посредником. Для остальных было два пути. Кто-то, говоря по-простому, служил более сильным. Кто-то отвоевывал территорию. Для первого Мурасакибара был слишком горд и силен, для второго — слишком не любил ввязываться в разборки. Магические поединки, тактика и стратегия, тренировка своих сил — все это никогда не доставляло ему особого удовольствия. Тем внезапнее было то, что он учит кого-то еще.   
— Ага. И неплохо выходит. — Аомине чуть извернулся, его горячий бок тяжело прижался к Кисе, так что по телу поползли мурашки. — У тебя-то что за дело?  
— Может, я просто соскучился, — отозвался Кисе, глядя на него сквозь ресницы. От Аомине как всегда пахло жарко и резко — хищником. Этот запах будоражил с того самого дня, когда они впервые столкнулись на улице. С того дня, когда Кисе впервые почуял чужую силу, с тех пор, как его собственная проснулась, загорелась в ответ на случайное прикосновение.   
— Можно подумать, я не могу отличить, когда ты являешься просто чтобы мне на уши поприседать, а когда с новостями? Выкладывай.  
Его глаза сделались еще глубже в вечерних сумерках, зрачки расширились, заполняя всю радужку. Кисе скользнул взглядом по его хищному лицу, по губам, залип на них, когда острый темный язык скользнул по нижней.   
— Курокоччи тоже кое-кого нашел, — сказал Кисе. — У него теперь новый «свет».   
Аомине фыркнул, как кот. Кисе почему-то захотелось лизнуть его в нос и посмотреть, как он сморщится.   
— Похуй. Мне все равно не соперник.   
— Я бы так не спешил на твоем месте, — отозвался Кисе, на секунду перетекая в Кагами. Его пряная густая сила заполнила крышу, как волна хлынула вниз за кромку. Кисе вернулся к себе. Аомине молчал, раздувая ноздри. Все-таки в его силе было слишком много хищного, слишком много инстинктивного и животного. Акаши не нравилось обучать его. Кисе видел его недовольство, чувствовал, когда пытался, еще неумело, копировать кусочки жестов Акаши, выражения его лица. Это было тяжело, Кисе тогда не до конца еще понимал, что скопировать можно не всякого, и не все личины будут уютными. Мидорима оказался слишком тесным и многоцветным, будто в крошечную коробочку засунули слишком много ярких бумажных цветов, сверкающих камешков, цветных стеклышек. Мурасакибара чувствовался тяжелым и глубоким, после него болели плечи и ныли зубы. Нырять в шкуру Аомине было жарко и приятно, будто кутаться в мех. Может, именно поэтому Кисе полюбил тренироваться с ним. Может, поэтому он задыхался и терял голову от его близкого запаха.  
— Хорошо. Я схожу на него посмотреть, — сказал Аомине и вдруг навалился всем телом, вдавил в твердую поверхность. Его жесткие губы смяли рот Кисе, язык прошелся по ним, скользнул в рот. Кисе захлебнулся, подавился воздухом. Аомине прихватил его нижнюю губу, сжал почти болезненно, а потом облизал.   
Горячая рука залезла под футболку, погладила живот, посылая по коже волну иголочек. Кисе резко выдохнул. Аомине усмехнулся и припал ртом к его шее, широко провел языком, оставив влажный, быстро стынущий след, укусил за мочку. Пальцы щекотно и приятно оглаживали ребра, шарили по груди, терли соски, все сильнее задирая футболку. Лежать на крыше было тепло, а уж под раскаленным телом Аомине — попросту жарко. Кисе вздрагивал, чувствуя, как выступают на коже капли пота, как сжимаются на шее зубы, сдавливая так, что пульс оглушительно пляшет в горле. К запаху разгоряченной кожи примешивался тонкий аромат пыли. Вечно они занимались сексом во всяких странных местах. Вечно Кисе потом приходилось отстирывать куртки и пиджаки. Не ему одному.   
Дернув Аомине за плечи, Кисе уронил его, перекатился, придавливая. Тот не сопротивлялся, только улыбался, сверкая белыми крепкими клыками.   
— Скучал, значит, — хрипло сказал Аомине, пока Кисе вылизывал его живот, поглаживая бедра. Небольшие коричневые соски затвердели от прохлады и возбуждения. Кисе поймал один губами, покатал, чувствуя, как напрягаются, вздрагивают под ладонью мышцы.   
— Скучал, — признал Кисе, торопливо расстегивая джинсы Аомине, сдвигая ткань, чтобы освободить крупный твердый член. Темная от прилившей крови, почти лиловая головка качнулась возле щеки, блестя выступившей смазкой. Когда Кисе быстро лизнул ее, а потом забрал в рот, по животу Аомине прошла короткая судорога.   
Пряный резковатый вкус растекся по языку. Кисе наклонился, скользя губами по члену, чувствуя, как он растягивает глотку, упирается в стенку горла. Сквозь тонкую кожу у основания чувствовался пульс — абсолютно сумасшедший.   
Собственное возбуждение сковывало плечи, тяжело и жарко надавливало на затылок. Кисе несколько раз скользнул губами вверх-вниз, выпустил член изо рта и торопливо принялся стягивать брюки. Аомине следил за ним, то и дело облизывая губы, его взгляд жег руки и губы. Живот сводило от предвкушения и острых вспышек удовольствия, когда жесткая ткань терлась о чувствительную кожу. Кисе погладил свое бедро, помял в горсти мошонку и обхватил член.   
Аомине поймал его руку, отстранил и сдавил пальцами головку, потер подушечкой щель, растирая выступившую каплю. Другой рукой он потянул Кисе на себя.   
— Я вернулся утром. Ты долго шел, — сказал Аомине. Для него это было почти равносильно признанию в том, что он тоже скучал. Кисе усмехнулся. — Как ты хочешь?  
— Трахаться хочу, — ответил Кисе, скользя пахом вдоль его члена, чувствуя, как обжигает кожу остывшая слюна. Влага размазалась по мошонке, испачкала ягодицу, когда головка ткнулась между ними. Кисе нравилось заниматься сексом с Аомине. Кисе нравилось чувствовать, как член Аомине проталкивается в анус, растягивая плоть, ему нравилось, как Аомине задыхается и хрипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда в его задницу входит член.   
Бедра подрагивали, когда Кисе приподнялся, помогая себе рукой. За несколько дней тело успело отвыкнуть, мышцы поддавались туго и болезненно, но Кисе продолжал опускаться. Аомине скользил ладонью по его члену, оттягивая нежную кожицу, сжимая основание, и от его резких движений и тянущих ощущений в заднем проходе поясницу сводило сладкой дрожью.   
— Блять, какой ты тесный, — выдохнул Аомине. — Охрененно.   
— Тебе бы все «тесный», — Кисе склонился, почти упираясь лбом в его плечо, мелко покачиваясь, опускаясь до самого основания. — Не очень-то приятно, блин.   
На самом деле, неприятно не было, раздраженный, саднящий анус сделался ужасно чувствительным, член гладко скользил внутри, и от каждого толчка у Кисе поджимались пальцы на ногах. Бедра подрагивали, разъезжались. Кисе приподнимался, насколько хватало сил, а потом расслаблялся, позволяя притяжению увлечь себя в огненный водоворот. Удовольствие накатывало все сильнее, в заднице скапливался жар, рука Аомине на члене жгла, и Кисе метался, зажатый между двумя огнями. Он двигался все быстрее и быстрее, соскальзывая, сбиваясь с движения. Мягкие, будто желейные, колени тряслись.   
Аомине приподнялся, поймал Кисе за бедра и принялся резко вколачиваться в него, приподнимая и насаживая на свой член. Кисе уткнулся лбом в его плечо, в кожу вдавилась молния куртки, но боль казалась далекой, совершенно игрушечной — слишком много удовольствия навалилось раз за разом, когда член до предела входил в растянутый задний проход. Захлебываясь стонами, задыхаясь, Кисе вцепился в Аомине. Небо, густое, уже совершенно ночное, бешено вертелось вокруг.   
— Рёта, ох, Рёта, — прошептал Аомине и кончил, дернув Кисе на себя. Горячая сперма выплескивалась внутри толчками, и от этого ощущения жара стало слишком много. Кисе вспыхнул, как спичка. Воздух выгорел в легких, и из горла вырывались только невнятные хрипы. Оргазм пронесся сквозь тело, оставляя в мышцах ватную слабость.   
Несколько минут они просто лежали, все еще соединенные. Член Аомине обмяк, но не вышел, и это мягкое чувство заполненности было неожиданно приятным. Кисе пошевелился, потянулся к губам Аомине, поцеловал его коротко и лениво. От этого движения член выскользнул, по бедру потекла густая теплая сперма.   
Глаза Аомине едва заметно мерцали в темноте. Лицо казалось спокойным, но стоило глянуть под другим углом, выражение менялось, становилось хищным, внимательным. Ночь делала его более живым и ярким, ночь была его стихией. Все время, сколько его знал Кисе, Аомине прогуливал уроки или просто спал на задней парте. Он дремал на школьной крыше и в раздевалке, и в подсобке тоже. Его сила была взрывной; используя в одно мгновение все ресурсы организма на полную, он нуждался в долгих периодах отдыха.   
Ночами ему было легче.   
Как и всем им. Никто не знал, как и откуда появились такие, как они. Может, Акаши знал больше, в его семье передавались какие-то старые книги, хроники. Но никому из них он, понятное дело, ничего не рассказывал.  
В их существовании даже не было какой-то особенной цели.   
Каждый год находились такие же, умеющие больше, чем простые люди.   
Их обучали заговорам, печатям, простым фокусам и контролю над собственной силой. Простым людям было неуютно рядом с ними. Даже друг с другом они не всегда могли ужиться.   
Кисе поднялся, чувствуя, как начинает ныть задница. Мышцы слушались с трудом. Отыскав в кармане измятую пачку салфеток, Кисе принялся вытирать сперму с ягодиц, бедер, одежды. Вообще-то футболку он уделал безобразно, так что даже хорошо, что под ними пять этажей магазинов всевозможной одежды. Аомине тоже принялся приводить себя в порядок.   
— Я собираюсь встретиться с Акашиччи, — сказал Кисе.   
— В последнее время он становится сильнее. Как бы его совсем с резьбы не сорвало. Что ты будешь делать?   
— Пока просто посмотрю. В конце концов, я посредник. Кое-какие рычаги давления у меня есть.   
Кисе подумал о Куроко и Кагами. Они тоже становились сильнее. В глазах Куроко Кисе ловил странное выражение, будто он знал нечто очень важное, нечто объясняющее, зачем существуют такие, как они. Возможно, очень скоро соотношение сил в Токио заметно поменяется. Кисе отошел к самому краю крыши и поглядел на переплетение улиц внизу, на кипящий людской поток. Мягким неслышным шагом сзади подошел Аомине.   
— Пойду с тобой. Что-то скучно.   
Кисе улыбнулся. Он чувствовал, как внизу кипят чужие силы, как живет и дышит город, распростертый, многоцветный, единый для всех. Их город.


End file.
